


silly pranks factory

by matchmakers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, johnny is majoring in silly pranks, rating for profanity, roommates!AU, while taeyong has a degree in easily being startled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchmakers/pseuds/matchmakers
Summary: One more silly prank and Taeyong will definitely fall in love.





	silly pranks factory

**Author's Note:**

> can’t stop thinking about cute roommates where the one does a lot of pranks and the other can’t help but to fall in love with their roommate’s stupid, endearing self. so here it goes! i hope ull enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it.
> 
> [woosung’s face is now playing]

Having spent two years of sharing a space with Johnny, Taeyong has gotten used to his roommate’s little antics.

At first he found it all annoying and stupid, thinking how does someone so physically big can act like a child and have so much energy stored in their body, or how he seem to have endless silly pranks to pull.

The silly pranks Johnny pulls at him whenever he’s very much focused on what he’s doing. Say he’s slicing vegetables, brushing his teeth half-asleep in the morning, or when he forgot to close the door when he’s peeing, are few of the scenarios Johnny would declare that pulling out his childish tricks of startling him are the best timings.

Taeyong thought it will only happen at least a few times, maybe when Johnny feels exceptionally good, or just when he feels like it—because who even pulls a prank on someone every single day?

Oh, right.

Johnny Suh.

Turns out, Johnny is a one big ray of sunshine and his body is a huge factory of happy energy and silly pranks.

So as the months and years had gone by, Taeyong eventually came to understand that he will have to deal with his giant of a roommate being silly like that. He’s grateful, though, that his roommate is sweet enough to ask if he’s fine once he’s gone down from his boisterous laughter after he successfully scared the shit out of him.

Some days he found it endearing, while most of the time Taeyong finds it infuriating. Most especially when he’s the one pulling pranks on Johnny and Johnny never get startled or even flinch the slightest.

Instead, Johnny would just laugh at him and at his failed attempts of scaring him off.

Taeyong hates it even more that his body never got used to Johnny’s silliness, that his body always seem to react completely just like how Johnny is expecting. He always gets what he wants.

One night, Taeyong woke up by a sudden crash in the kitchen. It shocked him at first, thinking it could be an intruder. He carefully peeks through the space as he opened the door, finally saw Johnny kneeling on one knee while nursing an aching toe from his other foot.

An idea suddenly flashed through Taeyong’s mind, a light zipping in his brain, which had him smirking as if he had thought of the greatest idea of the century.

He quietly padded on the wooden floor with his socked feet, biting his lower lip in excitement, and brought his hands up front as if mimicking an approaching ghost to where Johnny is situated.

Slowly, slowly, and slowly.

But just as when he finally reached a perfect distance from his target, Johnny screamed. Taeyong jumped—almost saw his soul leaving his body—and his whole body shuddered in horror the moment he heard his roommate’s loud scream.

Johnny’s loud screaming didn’t last for long now that it’s replaced with fit of giggles. His butt landed on the cold wooden floor with a soft thud once he began pointing a finger at Taeyong who was sporting an adorable pout on the floor.

There are happy tears forming at the corner of Johnny’s eyes, a hand pressed atop his tummy trying to suppress his laughter, and his free hand wiping the tears on his eyes.

Johnny leans on a cabinet with eyes closed, relishing his success in startling Taeyong for the millionth time (goddamnit). Taeyong thought it is then the right time to stand and stomp his way towards Johnny.

Now Johnny’s screaming in pain again, bellowing in agony while massaging his toe, because Taeyong stamped his foot on it. A shit eating grin visibly forms on his mouth as he enjoys the pain he’s causing the other.

It’s silly, both of them are.

And this is how the two of them play this game:

  1. Taeyong finds his focus on doing something.
  2. Despite of having his own tasks to do, Johnny will lock his target in once the other has settled down.
  3. Johnny will abandon whatever he’s doing and will slowly begin to approach Taeyong to finally surprise his soul by means of screaming/roaring near his ear, attack him with tickles on his sides, suddenly opening his bedroom door and run at him, faking a heart attack, among other things.
  4. Taeyong will either scream or curse under his breath.
  5. The next step is optional, but if he’s holding something sharp like a knife, he will aggressively throw it in the sink to grab another less-dangerous object such as frying pan to hit Johnny with it.
  6. The two of them will start running around the house: Johnny escaping and Taeyong looking for revenge (usually a smack upside the head, a pinch on the skin under Johnny’s bicep, or climb him like a tree and wrestle him on the floor or the couch).
  7. Laughter.
  8. There’s nothing that fills and rings through the space but Johnny’s loud, vibrating laughter. Johnny is nothing but a laughing mess at this point for never missing a beat with his mission of _shaking Taeyong’s soul off of his body_.
  9. After successfully taking on his revenge, Taeyong will sit up and scold Johnny. “Seriously, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna have a heart attack.”
  10. Johnny won’t listen, rather, he’d boop Taeyong’s nose and will stick his tongue like the child he is, ruffles Taeyong’s hair, reaches a hand to him, and finally go back to where he was before the chaos as if nothing happened.



Taeyong will just shake his head after. But the smile on his face doesn’t seem to be shaken off along with it.

-

The number of pranks Johnny tries to pull on Taeyong puts a question in Taeyong’s head.

“Don’t you get tired?” Taeyong asks one day while they were watching Umbrella Academy, so comfortable on the couch on a chilly December night.

Johnny’s focus is still on the tv, “of what?”

“Of your little, silly pranks.” Taeyong whips his head on the side to stare at Johnny for a bit, his lashes are so long.

Johnny shrugs, still not looking at Taeyong. “The question is, when will you ever stop shitting on your pants when I scare you?” Now he’s looking at Taeyong and there’s a nasty grin on his mouth Taeyong wants to erase it.

“You know I get startled quite easily I could fucking die on the spot one day—and that’s because of you.” Taeyong accusingly points a finger at Johnny.

It’s true, though, that Taeyong easily jumps at something. He hates watching horror movies and loud noises because it startles him a lot, while Johnny is the total opposite and he hates it a lot. He wanted to enjoy the things the other enjoys watching or hearing too.

Maybe he was born a coward and Johnny was brought into his life to make him even more fragile than he already is. But he knew Johnny is never capable of hurting him, most of the time, Taeyong would like to believe that Johnny easily gets bored and always seem to see the fun out of his misery that’s why he pulls stupid pranks on him.

Taeyong finds himself being uncomfortable in his position while he watches Johnny’s expression turning soft—very soft from his liking, his heart is thumping quite loudly on his chest he could hear it.

Johnny noticed how tense Taeyong’s shoulders are, so he booped at his nose again just as how much he likes doing it on the younger. Taeyong snorts and Johnny’s relieved to see how fast Taeyong’s taut shoulders loosen up a bit and leans on the couch.

“I’m serious, though.” As Taeyong rests his temple on the couch, he went back to the main question he threw moments ago. The show that’s been running on the tv is now forgotten.

Johnny rearranges his position on the couch, now his legs are up on the couch and he’s facing Taeyong. “I guess I just like seeing your cute reactions.” He shrugs it off again.

 _Cute_. The words rings through Taeyong’s ears and he could feel the stupid warmth and blush creeping up on his neck to his cheeks. He tries to hide his face by ducking his head a little, but Johnny speaks again, “cute.”

Taeyong immediately lifts his head up upon hearing the magical word from Johnny’s mouth, and he hates how this doesn’t seem to affect Johnny at all. He seemed unfazed and unbothered, while Taeyong’s mind is close to malfunctioning and his guts are melting into a puddle.

Johnny just called him cute. He must be dreaming.

However, his train of thoughts were interrupted when Johnny spooked him by saying _boo!_ and his hands were shaking Taeyong’s shoulders to bring him out of his reverie.

Johnny chuckles. “See!” Taeyong’s shocked expression remains painted on his face, while Johnny pinches his cheeks, “you’re cute.” And then he jumps out of the couch to blast off to his room but managed to shout _good night!_ before finally shutting the door.

Taeyong found himself in a daze, almost close to losing his mind with what just happened. He shifts his position on the couch and he’s now facing the tv, staring blankly at it while he slowly reaches both of his hands on his cheeks.

He gave himself some time to fully comprehend what had just happened, and when he finally understood what it was, he buried his face on the throw pillows and finally screams.

On the other side of the wall, Johnny could hear the loud and sporadic beating of his heart once he dove on his bed, smiling like an idiot. He can’t believe he did it. He’s definitely burning that image of Taeyong unable to say something when he told him he’s cute forever in his mind.

Johnny hears a faint and muffled sound of _Johnny called me cute AAAAAAAH!_ and he gasps, loving the sudden reaction from Taeyong. He tossed and turned around his bed while screaming at the pillow he placed on his face.

Johnny feels accomplished, but on another level—different from how accomplished he feels after pulling a prank on Taeyong—it feels warm on his chest.

-

After that interaction, nothing really seem to change. Johnny still plays a trick on Taeyong, while Taeyong puts up with him just like always. But this time, they became more touchy and comfortable with each other. Well, not that they aren’t comfortable with each other before, because for the past two years they’ve been closer than ever. It’s just, every after wrestle they do on the couch after Johnny’s prank, they end up to cuddle sessions.

It should be alarming, something that they should probably have a discussion about, however, no one has yet found the initiative to bring it up. Both of them are content with it and for whatever there is between them, both of them seem not to bother in putting labels on it just yet.

There are days when Johnny was brave enough to barge in Taeyong’s room and squeeze himself in Taeyong’s bed like a grown puppy while Taeyong’s doing his assignment.

They haven’t really invaded each other’s rooms before, not until Johnny decided to stay there for hours having a reason of _the wi-fi router is closer to your room making the connection better here than in my room_ and an adorable smile on his face as he makes himself feel at home and comfortable on Taeyong’s bed.

The first time Johnny reasoned that out to the other, Taeyong just squints his eyes out of suspicion but Johnny was busy with his phone making it unable for him to see his expression. Another thing is, Taeyong allows him to. He allows Johnny to take more than half of the space his bed offers for his bigger figure. He likes it when Johnny fills up the space on his bed, aggressively attacking his phone while he plays a game beside him.

So Taeyong doesn’t question him any further nor kick him out of the bed because the warmth Johnny’s body radiates is better than what his comforter could offer in this winter season.

Today Johnny is on his bed again, comfortably lying on his stomach while his socked feet are playfully moving at the sound of the game he’s playing on his phone. A fond smile is placed upon Taeyong’s mouth once he re-entered the room. Johnny is just so endearing in general.

Johnny is definitely a big guy but most of the time acts like a child—a free-spirited, happy child.

He felt a weight dip on the space beside him, a faint glimmer of light dances on his deep brown eyes after seeing the apple of his eye. He shifts his position so now he’s lying sideways, so he could get a better view of Taeyong once in a while when he peeks outside the screen of his phone.

Taeyong placed his laptop again on top of his crossed legs and scoots upwards so he could rest his back against the headboard.

They stayed like that for a moment, content with the silence of the room, the soft sounds of keyboard typing Taeyong is creating while he’s finishing his essay about the four major Jungian archetypes, and faint sounds from Johnny’s phone game.

Johnny could feel how his eyes are turning heavy as he continued in tapping away on his phone, trying to defeat the last monster on the tenth level of the game. Only he can’t sleep just yet, he needs to defeat the monster.

A few more minutes, Taeyong finally finished his research and short essay he’s been working on, when suddenly Johnny’s snoring beside him. Taeyong chuckles, he placed the laptop on top of his nightstand and carefully plucks out the device out of Johnny’s grip. It was a challenge, really, but he managed to remove it.

He slides lower on the bed to match Johnny’s level and lay sideways to get a better look of his sleeping and peaceful form. This is the first time he was able to witness Johnny’s sleeping form on his bed like this, he’s just as adorable as he is when he’s awake. _Maybe a little cuter_ , he tells himself when Johnny scrunched his nose a little when a stray hair brushed the tip of his nose.

“Cute,” he whispers.

Taeyong was willing to watch Johnny while he sleeps even though he finds it creepy, he doesn’t even know if this could ever happen again so just let him be.

Johnny shuffles and stirs from side to side of the bed—sometimes his face was too close to Taeyong’s and sometimes he wraps his arms around Taeyong’s tiny waist. Little did he know, Taeyong’s heart somersaults on his chest and his breathing gets a little hitched, but he likes it anyway.

He likes the way how Johnny is still gentle and careful with him even from his unconsciousness. Johnny gingerly gathers him on his chest and buries his nose at Taeyong’s crown.

Everything is so domestic Taeyong could explode at any given moment. So before he could burst into pieces, he savors every touch and warmth.

Taeyong isn’t sure what time it is or how long has it been since Johnny had fallen asleep, hugging Taeyong so tight and so close to his chest. Taeyong didn’t complain even if he feels his limbs are sore from their position, he doesn’t even want to let go. So instead of thinking and wriggling out of Johnny’s tight embrace, he leaned a little backwards to see how beautiful Johnny is.

Johnny’s brows are arrow-straight and perfectly trimmed, lashes are long and dark, his nose is cute (Taeyong likes to call it cute and wants to kiss it so bad), jaws are as sharp as knives it could cut his fingers, and his lips are plump and soft to his eyes—something his lips would want to touch too.

 _Tsk!_ A single click of a tongue brings out Taeyong from his train of thoughts. Johnny’s always so good in catching him off guard. Johnny’s brows are knitted together and Taeyong immediately shuts his eyes, afraid of getting caught from staring.

“You’re staring,” Johnny’s voice came out hoarse and Taeyong’s ears perked up at that. It sounded so nice. “Thanks for disturbing my sleep.”

Taeyong knew there wasn’t any bite to Johnny’s words, however, he still has his eyes shut, there’s no way he’s going to let the other know he was actually staring.

Another short silence and that’s when Taeyong opted to open his eyes to see if Johnny is back to his slumber, only he was doomed when he saw Johnny now staring at him with a fond smile on his face.

“How long are you planning on hiding from me?” Johnny loosened his embrace just a little as he felt Taeyong going stiff. He’s still there, no plans of letting go.

Taeyong swallows, “I, uh, I wasn’t hiding.” He’s looking anywhere but Johnny’s eyes.

“You’re blushing.” Johnny states it proudly, he likes it so much when Taeyong blushes for him and because of him. He likes it when he’s the sole reason why Taeyong gets tongue-tied and suddenly gets awkward.

Out of pure shock, Taeyong pushes Johnny away from him, causing the other to land on the floor. _Oof!_

“I’m not!” Taeyong pulls the comforter up on his face to completely hide from Johnny due to embarrassment, he wished for the bed to open in half and eat him alive. But Johnny was faster than the bed in splitting into half, because he’s now on his feet again and rushes to grab the material away from Taeyong.

The younger of the two shouts, protesting and begging the older to just let him die in embarrassment.

And Johnny stops.

Suddenly, there was a _ting!_ sound that allowed him to connect the dots and finally complete the undone puzzle.

Taeyong, too, stopped when he felt Johnny halting his movements. He knew Johnny was scheming something again to startle him so he chose to stay hidden under the comforter and wait for Johnny to make his next move.

But instead of pulling out the cover from Taeyong’s frame, Johnny opened his mouth to say something. “Do you perhaps... like me?”

And just like that, as if he was commanded by a loud snap of two fingers, Taeyong springs up from where he was hidden, not entirely sure if what he’s heard was right. He continued to stare at Johnny until he could repeat his question, but it never happened. Rather, Johnny told him he wouldn’t repeat the question since he knew Taeyong heard him loud and clear.

Taeyong opens and closes his mouth, unable to find the right words to say. Johnny scoots closer, near Taeyong’s knees hoping he could comfort him with his presence. Johnny questioned him out of the blue and would totally understand if Taeyong would find it difficult to answer right away, so he waited.

“I like you a lot.” Taeyong’s head is lying low and his words barely came out like a whisper. He knew that his words could simply destroy the friendship he built with Johnny, but he lifted his head up high enough to meet Johnny’s eyes. “That’s right. I like you a lot, like _a lot_ Suh. I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I know this could ruin our friendship but I couldn’t stop it. Your stupid, silly pranks grew on me and no matter how hard I try in hating you for it, I just can’t. It only allowed me to be endeared by you even more and it’s silly.” He breathes.

“Your stupid long hair!” He gestures his hand on it, “I want to brush it away when it falls on your face. Your loud laugh makes me laugh too. It’s stupid how your eyes sparkle like a sunshine in my eyes. And your nose, _god_ I fucking hate your nose it’s so cute.” The last word came out as a whisper and he’s sporting an adorable pout this time, but he managed to continue with his babbles.

“You’re so funny, so caring, so warm, and you make me so happy. It’s crazy, Suh. You’ve become a constant guest in my mind and—”

“What about my lips?” Johnny interrupts Taeyong’s speech and asks nonchalantly.

“Oh, no.” Taeyong shakes his head, “don’t get me fucking started with your lips, Suh. It’s fucking intoxicating and looks so soft I want to kiss you.” Once Taeyong had realized the content of his words, his eyes were as wide as saucers and his hands are now covering his mouth.

Johnny chuckles, “I see.” He shifts forward but Taeyong is moving backwards trying to get away from Johnny. But then Johnny stops and stares at Taeyong with the fondest smile Taeyong has ever seen.

Taeyong blinks, “w-what?”

Johnny puckers up his lips a little, “you wouldn’t know how intoxicating and soft it is if you won’t feel it with yours.”

 _Oh my god!_ Taeyong pulls up the comforter again just so he could hide his cheeks, because he’s sure that it’s as red as a tomato.

There it is again. The loud laughter of Johnny which causes his shoulders to vibrate on its own.

His eyes meets Taeyong’s again after he came down from his laughter, “I’m serious, Yong.” So then he puckers up his lips again, anticipating.

“You’re stupid. I won’t fall for your tricks again.”

“I’m only pulling pranks on you because I loved seeing your reactions and maybe I wanted to get closer to you. I like you a lot, too, kid.”

Nothing seem to matter anymore the moment Taeyong heard those words. His hands are out of the comforter, now squishing Johnny’s cheeks and bringing his face forward so they could finally meet halfway.

At first it was just a crash of two lips—stiff and stable. Taeyong didn’t know where to go from there so Johnny decided to take the lead. He gingerly holds onto Taeyong’s wrists and let it fall to free his hands to finally be the one to cradle Taeyong’s face.

Johnny began to attach his lips to Taeyong’s once more, and this time, he parted their lips with wonder and caution. Johnny licked his tongue on Taeyong’s lower lip asking for permission, and Taeyong accepted him without any doubt.

Their kiss is chaste, slow, and sweet as if they have all the time in the world. Taeyong feels dizzy just from the softness of Johnny’s lips, on how it perfectly fits on his and how much it tastes like coffee. It’s very Johnny Suh.

Taeyong thinks this could be the best thing to have before dying, being kissed by someone you’ve been longing for. He thinks he could die in this moment.

Johnny was the first one to pull away from the kiss. Taeyong bit his lower lip, trying to suppress a smile and another blush to come creeping on his cheeks.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Says Johnny after placing a kiss on the tip of Taeyong’s nose. It’s all too sweet, he could have diabetes.

“I’m glad you finally did it.” God, Taeyong is so shy. He’s not really used to having all Johnny’s attention like this.

Johnny kisses him sweet again and Taeyong is just completely gone. Fucking out of this world, thanks to the one and only Johnny Suh.

“Out of all the tricks I’ve pulled on you, this is the one I could say that I truly mean. The one that is nothing but the truth. So what do you say, Yong?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you be my boyfriend?”

“No.” Taeyong says without missing a beat.

Johnny’s mouth is slightly agape, he thought he finally had a chance on Taeyong.

And moments later, Taeyong is laughing. He’s laughing while Johnny is in the middle of life crisis and he’s probably enjoying it.

“Can’t believe you were gullible enough to believe I’d turn you down.” Taeyong really haven’t had a good laugh not until this happened.

Johnny’s right palm hits Taeyong’s left arm which caused a slight stinging pain for him to stop himself from laughing. _Aww!_

“You don’t do that to me.” Johnny ducks his head, a pout on his lips—he’s really upset. Oh no, this is the first time Taeyong had made Johnny upset.

“I’m sorry.” Taeyong whispers as he gingerly cradle Johnny’s face and beams a smile at him. “I would love to be your boyfriend, so please stop pouting like that.” Taeyong juts his lower lip.

Johnny launches himself at Taeyong which caused them to fall flat on the bed. The happiness that’s bubbling inside Johnny’s chest is so visible at Taeyong on how he giggles on the crook of his neck.

Taeyong sighed happily and hugs Johnny as tight as he can even though there’s so much weight on top of him—he can manage it once in a while.

Johnny leans back and peppers kisses all over Taeyong’s face. The sound of Taeyong’s laughter and their love for each other are what fills the room and Johnny will do anything just so he could hear it forever.

God, they’re so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, luvs!


End file.
